Template talk:Navbox Homestuck Locations
Can someone center the bottom section? I would but I have no idea how to do it. ~Octachor n 16:10, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I went and added UU's land, since he/she has a session. 05:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Post-Scratch Planet Abbreviations I considered editing in the initials of the other planets seen in the April 13, 2012 Flash to the template. But then I realized since the kids are kind of going out of order with their client/server connections, we can't really be absolutely sure which abbreviations belong to which kids' lands. Think this is a wise thought on my part, or am I just being overly cautious? DanMat6288 04:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Overly cautious, we already know Roxy is next and there was a previous hint to Jake's planet being LOMAX in his echeladder so yeah. The Light6 05:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::No wait, Dirk will likely be next, hmm... The Light6 05:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Official Names? So in the latest update, Vriska says: " " Does this confirm the first portion of the beta kids' planet names? Is it grounds for editing the template? (LOCAH = Land of Crypts and Helium, LOMAX = Land of Mounds and X????, LOTAK = Land of Tombs and K????, LOPAN = Land of Pyramids and N????) 10:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :No, as already discussed elsewhere. - The Light6 (talk) 11:13, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Redesign As anyone who has viewed this template in Oasis can attest, it's kind of a mess. All the planet names take up two rows in that skin; that's unavoidable and not really a problem... apart from LoPaN, which spills onto a third row due to width constraints. Now, I've never much liked the headings being on the left, so I'm happy for an excuse to remove them to make more room so the actual content is wider, allowing LoPaN to be on two rows in Oasis. I've completed a full redesign here. On a related note, I will later do similar redesigns of our other nav templates to remove left-column heading layout :I've already given it my OK, but since this is the official discussion, I should probably repeat it here. I also particularly like the de-emphasis on the kids' rooms, though to be fair that could also be done on the current design. However on the current left-side headings, the "Pre-Scratch Future Earth" section kinda looks like it is drooping down into the "Other" section, which has bothered me constantly, the new design fixes that. - The Light6 (talk) 16:27, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Is that really the best spot for Trolls' meteor? I think its great that its added, but I don't think it looks good right under Calliope and Caliborn's room. 01:14, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :I assume you mean "above" not "under", and the reason it is there is for the same reason "John's room" is under "John's house", Calliope and Caliborn's room is on the trolls' meteor. So yes, that is probably the best place for it. - The Light6 (talk) 05:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant above. File this one under "obvious things i didn't think through". 05:19, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Collapsible Does anyone know an easy way to make this template collapsible and/or convert it from html to wikitext? BlackholeWI (talk) 02:06, February 24, 2019 (UTC)